


Please Reset... Please...

by Blueberry_Sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, others will be added later...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Sans/pseuds/Blueberry_Sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fought with all his might to avenge his brother but he couldn't take the pain of loosing his brother so he put it aside and fought even harder but it only brought his demise... or so he though</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

(??? pov for the moment)

I looked around the hall. ‘I couldn’t believe what was happening… My bod-... I-it’s gone! I-I can’t feel anything! W-what happened to me?!’ I began to cry seeing a pile of dust beside me. I-is that me?.... No no no NO! PLEASE TELL ME THAT WHAT I THINK HAPPENED ACTUALLY HAPPENED!” I yelled though no one could hear me. 

 

(Your pov)  
He looked down at himself and gasped… He… He is no longer alive… He remebered what happened... and now... it all faded to black... there was nothing... That is until two choices popped up

 

[Continue] [True Reset]

 

[Continue] [♡ True Reset]

 

A light flashed as he pushed on 'True Reset' hopefully this will bring better answers as to what happened...


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Paps Im sorry for scaring you." Sans looked down feeling bad "ITS QUITE ALRIGHT SANS"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH STARS THANK YOU! Thanks to all the people who have seen this I really didnt know if I would have continued this but Now I have a reason to continue the story.

I looked around finding myself in the woods alone…. I know I'm supposed to be looking for a human but…. I really don't think its worth the effort I mean it’s probably wayyyy too chilly for them. Eh… What am I to say… The wind goes right through these old bones of mine… Heh…. I looked around and I decide it’s best to go straight home. 

Maybe he’s still there… maybe he isn't gone… I hope so… He's all I got left now. I can't afford not to try anymore, not to be there when he meets the human…. Hopefully I make it there before T H E Y do…. 

“SANS! OH MY GOD!” He yelled angrily “YOU’RE LATE AGAIN!” I laugh “Sorry bro I lost track of time again.” I say sighing softly though my permanent smile deceiving the way I feel. “THAT'S NO EXCUSE SANS!” Papyrus yelled and I wince “Well I guess you could say I-” “SANS NO!” “Worked myself to the BONE today.” I laugh as papyrus groans loudly. “Heh sorry bro you got yourself into that one.” He sighed and hugged me lovingly. “Sans…” 

Papyrus spoke quietly, which he never does only when he's being serious. “Y-yeah bro?” Oh stars please don't let it be something bad… “I love you” I went tense. “Y-you what?” Papyrus sighed “AND-Never mi-” “I love you too paps” papyrus smiled happily “THANK YOU SO MUCH SANS!” Papyrus was very happy to hear that I loved him too… but…. I don't think he knows how I really feel… “-ANS… S-AS…”

(your pov) 

His pupils left his eyes and papyrus shook sans having tears in his eyes “SANS! SAns please….” Papyrus held sans close sobbing softly. He didn't know what was going on at the moment. He just didn't like seeing Sans like this, honestly it scared him. “SANS! PLEASE LOOK AT ME!” Papyrus cried out and shook sans. “P-paps don't cry please….” Sans replied softly “SANS DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!” Papyrus sobbed shaking having been frightened by what just happened. “P-paps I'm sorry…” Sans said trying to to papyrus from crying. “Why don't you make your spaghetti for us paps” Papyrus nodded and got up but not without a hug from his big brother Sans. “Thank you sans…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully something works out the way they want it to. (sorry about the short chapters.... Im having writers block at the moment)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its extremely short I will try to make it longer but this is only a prolouge


End file.
